Dared To Hope
by Alex Beckett
Summary: They say everything can change on the turn of a dime. Belle understood this all too well.
1. She Who Dared To Hope

**For Lokisspy because I love her :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for who and what I make up.**

* * *

After watching Rumplestiltskin kill his father and then sacrifice himself, Belle didn't know what to think, but when the two vanished into thin air, the sadness Belle was already feeling turned into crippling grief and despair.

It hurt her so much that when Rumplestiltskin's freezing spell wore off, unfreezing her and the others, her legs gave out and she fell to the cold hard ground, sobbing. His last words to her were that he loved her and that she made him stronger, but the second she had fallen, her entire life with him flashed before her eyes, from their unconventional bonding during her time at Dark Castle, to the nights where she'd stay up with him to hold him as her cried over his missing son, to the times where they'd go exploring together in the Infinite Forest, all the way to the regrets they shared about Lacey's actions when she'd been visiting, and even every last bit of godawful pain that both she and Rumplestiltskin had suffered during each separation that had been forced on them.

Every time Belle thought that nothing would break her and her True Love, something always did.

While the rest of her friends and family stood around in shock, Belle reverted to a coping mechanism she'd used during her time in the asylum - she detached herself from the situation at hand, allowing in less pain and welcoming the numbness that always came to settle in.

But it didn't work this time.

Her pain intensified at the town line when she heard Regina tell Emma that she and Henry wouldn't be able to remember anything after they crossed over, while the rest of them would 'just go aback to being stories.' Leaning against Archie for support, Belle had to forcibly bury everything she was feeling when it hit her that she'd be going back to Avonlea and not only that, but the whole reset business meant that she would never ever be able to tell Rumplestiltskin what she'd learned just hours after he had departed for Neverland one week previous.

She, Belle Espoir French, was pregnant.

And nobody else knew.

As Emma Swan's yellow car disappeared into the distance and the smoke from Regina's curse consumed Belle and the people whom she dearly loved, Belle dared to hope that she'd still be pregnant in Avonlea because at least even if she didn't remember anything, she'd still have her child and wouldn't be as alone as she was before the fateful day that Rumplestiltskin had shown up and changed her life.

All else was black after that.

* * *

"Hello, in there! Are you hearing what I'm saying to you?"

Belle jumped when she realized that she was being addressed. She had drifted away again, daydreaming about an odd little town where she'd been the librarian while magical, sometimes borderline bizarre things took place and nobody seemed to think twice about it. The name of the place had escaped Belle, so she forced herself to rejoin the real word.

"I beg your pardon, Elodie; what did you say?"

Belle's companion rolled her eyes. "I heard it from the royal physician that you are with child. Is that true?"

Belle beamed when she remembered that it was a true fact, that she was indeed pregnant. She held a hand on the underside of her belly, smoothing out the shape against the fabric of her dress and turned to the side to show it off.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, that's quite lovely." (Belle knew Elodie well enough to know that she was lying through her teeth because Elodie hated children) "I know that today is your birthday and that you should be overseeing the preparations for the ball tonight, but we must go down to see Diamond and hope that it isn't too late to fix your gown!"

The thought of the special yellow gown that had been commissioned for Belle to wear tonight made her smile.

"Alright, but what's wrong with it?"

"Given your condition, you might not be able to fit it properly."

Alarmed at the idea of not being able to fit into the prized garment, Belle allowed Elodie lead them down the maze of corridors to Diamond the seamstress' workshop, while an ever-growing thought sat in the back of her mind: who was the father of the child growing in her womb? It wasn't Gaston, that was for sure, because he hadn't been interested in ever touching her that way, even before their engagement. But Belle couldn't think of any other candidates...

"Diamond? Are you here?"

Elodie's voice once again brought Belle back to reality as they entered the big room filled with countless rows of designs on display and many more stacks colorful bolts of cloth, some nearly stacked to the ceiling. Diamond had been the royal seamstress for Belle's entire life, often serving as her surrogate mother when the opportunity arose, as Belle's mother had left when Belle wasn't even a whole day old. The seamstress was very kind and gentle to Belle, although with her older age, her eyeglasses and clothing style, along with her alabaster-colored hair, she had on overall grandmotherly presence. In fact, although Belle knew the old woman's real name, she'd grown up calling her Granny.

The seamstress, who wasn't fond of the spoiled palace brat that Elodie was, emerged from behind a shelf with a few bolts of cloth in her arms and was looking annoyed already.

"What do you want, child?"

"I am not a child!" Elodie protested with indigence. "I'm nearly twenty!"

"And still a childless maiden."

Granny caught sight of Belle and changed her tune immediately as she set her things down.

"Your dress is nearly finished, princess."

"Fantastic! The dress is actually why we came to visit…"

"Were you wondering if I could alter it to accommodate your expanding waistline?"

Used to Granny's bluntness, Belle nodded. "That's exactly it."

"Then you needn't worry because I noticed your pregnancy awhile ago, so I've already made the gown in a size that'll fit. I actually need to borrow you for a little bit so you can wear it while I fix the hem."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"What about me?" Elodie chimed in. "What shall I do?"

Belle quickly took note of the sun's position in the late afternoon sky outside and saw that it was almost ready to set. "Why don't you head back to your quarters to prepare for the ball? I saw one of the servants carrying your gown in that direction earlier."

Excited, Elodie hurried out, and when she was no longer in earshot, Belle blew out an exasperated breath.

"Remind me again why she's my companion."

"Because however self-centered and selfish that child is, she remains your father's little sister. Turning her away after she was orphaned last year would've been downright cruel, when you and the king are the only family she has left."  
Granny pulled a big cloth divider between the two of them and the rest of the shop, blocking them from any prying eyes, should a new person enter.

"If anyone comes to disturb you with improper intentions right now, I'll tell them off because with seven grown children and more grandchildren than I know what to do with, I've had plenty of practice at scolding."

Belle giggled. "What are the names of your children?"

"I'll tell you as long as you promise to get up on the sewing platform so we can start on the gown."

"I promise."

"Their names are Isaac, Atticus, Helena, Jude, Balthazar and Anita."

"Isaac, Atticus, Helena, Jude, Balthazar and Anita." echoed Belle. "Wait - that's only six."

"I adopted my youngest granddaughter when she was five, after her mother abandoned her, although she's right around your age now. She should be somewhere around here, now that I think about it."

Belle's curiosity was piqued immediately. "Why have I never seen her?"

"She's newly pregnant and newly widowed." Granny explained. "She's also been withdrawn since I brought her here from our village so I can keep an eye on her."

"What about Isaac, Atticus, Helena, Jude or Balthazar?"

"They have their own lives in other places, and Ruby has always preferred being near me, but for fun, she reads and explores."

"Ruby is a beautiful name... I'll go find her later..."

"But not before your birthday dance with Prince Gaston."

Belle groaned at the mention of her fiancé. "Can I tell you a secret, Granny?"

"Of course."

"I've never loved him."

"Well, he _does_ have twelve years up on you."

"That's not why, though. I believe in love and I believe that it isn't you as an individual who chooses your True Love, but rather that it's your _heart's_ choosing. I feel nothing in my heart but dread when I have to be with Gaston, and that's just not the way you're supposed to feel around the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

"Indeed not; before my husband died during a wolf attack many years ago in our village, he was the love of my life." Granny recalled nostalgically. "What is it that you want for yourself, princess?"

"I want adventure in the great wide somewhere; I want it more than I can tell."

"Then go ahead and choose your own fate. I tell that to Ruby all the time, and I hope she listens because I want the best for her and her child..."

Belle didn't answer, but only because she'd never heard anything along the lines of someone choosing their own fate. The idea struck a chord with her and made her think.

Realizing that she wasn't going to be getting a response, Granny just went about her business in helping Belle change into the yellow gown so she could mend it in time for the ball.

* * *

Hours later, when the ball was in full swing and Belle had finished her dance with Gaston, she was beginning to feel a little lightheaded, so she escaped to the front hall and sat on the bottom step.

"Mummy got of there as fast as she could, little one." Belle held a hand to her distended midsection and smiled as she felt the baby wiggle, even though it wasn't big enough to kick her yet. "It may take awhile, but we will get away from this life and choose our own fate."

The princess took a few moments to breathe and clear her head, but was quickly joined by Gaston and he knelt down in front of her.

"There you are, Belle. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm feeling unwell."

"Shall I take you upstairs to your chambers?"

"That is very considerate, but I think a walk outside will be best."

"Then I'll find you a cloak and a lantern, and we shall go."

"I would rather go alone…"

Belle stopped short when she became aware of a pungent odor, and there was a beat of silence before it dawned on her that the odor was Gaston's cologne.

"What's the matter?" Gaston asked.

"It's your cologne."

"But you like it!"

"Well, it's making me nauseas."

Without even thinking, she rubbed her baby bump to soothe the baby as it reacted to the smell. Gaston watched Belle and put the pieces together immediately, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Belle, how can this be if we have never interacted with each other in that way? How can you be with child?"

Before Belle could so much as even stutter, she noticed a new person walking up to the staircase - her father, King Maurice. Judging from the horrified look on his face, he'd caught the tail-end of the conversation.

"You're pregnant, Belle?"

She nodded mutely, wondering just how upset and disappointed he was.

"If Gaston isn't the child's father, then who is?"

"I… don't know…"

"Get out. I do not want to see you until the morning."

Belle's heart sank and she slowly shook her head as she stood. "Oh, papa - you don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Belle, I do not care if today is your twenty-first birthday, or that there is a party happening for you in the next room. All that I know is that you deserve none of it for conceiving a child with a man who is not your intended. I cannot even look at you right now."

Belle's heart sank even lower, mostly because her father had never spoken so harshly to her before and had already averted his gaze from her. Quietly, she got up and skirted her way around the men before her, stopping on her way out the door to grab her favorite green and yellow hooded cloak from the nearby cloak rack and put it on. Out in the courtyard, Belle grabbed one the lanterns lighting the walkway up to the main entrance of the palace and wandered off into the forest, just a yard away.

* * *

Ever the explorer, Belle knew the land surrounding her family home like the back of her hand, including the forest.

After perhaps ten minutes of walking, she halted in her tracks when she was met with an interesting sight: a girl not much older than herself and dressed in simple peasant clothes and shoes, as well as a bright red cloak, sat on top of a hollow log with a lit lantern at her feet. That wasn't what made it unusual and as it dawned on Belle that she was looking Ruby for the first time, she worked even harder to process the factor that did make the scene before her so unusual.

Ruby had a _wolf pup_ in her lap and was petting it as though it was a common household animal!

The pup suddenly became aware of Belle and yipped at her, catching Ruby's attention.

"Good evening, Princess Belle." The older girl greeted her. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Belle nodded warily towards the animal. "That's a wolf pup in your lap."

"Mhm." Ruby gave the pup a scratch behind its ears. "I don't know why, but I've always had an understanding with every wild wolf I've ever seen because they are common in the woods around the area where my granny and I are from. They've never even hurt me. This wolf belongs to a pack not far from here, and it loves to play with me or just curl up in my lap so I can I have someone to talk to."

"How old is this particular pup?"

"Five months at the most, so just a baby."

Ruby lifted the puppy up so it was eye level with her.

"You're a beautiful puppy. Yes, you are." She cooed to it. "I hope that you grow up to be happy, fast and strong, just like your mama, papa, brothers and sisters."

The pup lovingly licked Ruby's cheek and yipped again, so she set it down and it scampered off into the words, clearly knowing its way home. Ruby stood up, taking her lantern in one hand and resting the free one in the small of her back to keep her balance as the shape of her own small pregnant bulge made itself known underneath her dress.

When Ruby held her lantern aloft so Belle could see her properly, Belle immediately noticed that Ruby was very similar in appearance to her - a lean but well-toned build, pale skin, a rounded face, and even long brown hair and bright green eyes (although Belle's had a habit of changing between that and a light blue at times). An outsider could easily mistake the two girls for sisters.

Belle broke the silence first. "You're Ruby, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Your granny told me about you. When did you come to the palace?"

"About two weeks ago. You haven't seen me because I keep to myself a lot."

"Is that why you're outside?"

"I also love to explore at night." Ruby stepped closer. "What are you doing out here, your highness? Shouldn't you be at your birthday party?"

Already liking Ruby and happy to talk to someone closer in age than Elodie was, Belle found herself describing the conversation that had just transpired between her father, Gaston and herself.

"How is it fair that I'm being punished for something that I don't even remember doing?" Belle asked when she finished.

"It isn't fair at all." Ruby sympathized. "Do you want to be a mother, princess?"

"Please just call me Belle, and yes, I really want to be a mother. I just don't know how to do it because mine left when I was an infant, and I have _no _idea how to approach my current situation I've never loved Gaston to begin with and now I've brought shame and embarrassment to him and his family. My own father is no doubt experiencing those feelings tenfold, and before I came outside, he told me that he doesn't want to see me for the rest of the night."

"Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Belle was first taken aback by Ruby's non-judgmental attitude and now her subject-changing response, but she nodded and followed Ruby down the path.

As they got to know each other, Ruby turned out to be a very calming presence and she encouraged Belle to share all that was on her mind because keeping it in would be unhealthy and cause an unwanted amount of stress.

That's how Belle ended up telling Ruby about her daydream concerning the odd little town. Ruby was quite intrigued, but when Belle began to fret over the possible meaning of it all, Ruby advised her to let it go because it had just been a figment of her imagination and that it would be far more easier to count the blessings that she had here in reality. Ruby's advice put Belle at ease.

A half hour passed, and then soon a full hour had, as well.

"Ruby, are you hungry?" Belle asked. "I definitely am, but I don't want to go back to banquet hall where all the food was put out."

"I'm quite hungry," the taller girl admitted. "But how are we going to get any food at all if the king doesn't want to see you? And what about Elodie? I've run into her before, and she's very mean and rude to the staff and their families."

"Elodie is a dolt, and sometimes it's hard to believe that she's my aunt. Knowing her, she's probably spent the whole evening trying to woo an eligible visiting Prince or nobleman and sleep with him."

Ruby smirked cheekily. "I pity any man foolish enough to follow her anywhere near a bed."

Belle agreed, and the two spent the rest of the walk back to the palace plotting various ways to get Elodie out of their lives for good. When they arrived at a side entrance in the palace courtyard, Ruby was confused.

"What are we going over here, Belle?"

"There's a series of secret passages that lie just beyond this point, one of which leads to the cellars and the kitchen. Another one leads from that area to the corridor where my chambers are located. We'll get as much food as we can carry in our cloaks, make a quick stop in the library for some books and get to my chambers and hope that my father doesn't catch us."

"You really want me to come with you?"

"We're friends now, and if we stick together, Elodie will eventually leave us alone. I also don't want to spend what's left of my birthday by myself."

"I'll be glad to spend the evening with you." Ruby paused before adding on an afterthought. "You're the first real friend I've ever had."

"Then you are stuck with me for life." Belle decided. "Will Granny mind if you stay the night, or does she want you down in the staff corridors?"

"As long as I stay out from underfoot of people like the king, she doesn't care what I do."

"Works for me."

Belle tugged on Ruby's wrist and pulled her in the direction of the secret passageways.

"We will go now, but the number one rule besides enjoying yourself at least a little bit is to not get caught!"

* * *

Within the next hour, Belle and Ruby pulled off their plan perfectly and sat on Belle's bed, feasting by candlelight on the bread, cheese, fruit and sausage links they'd managed to sneak out of the cellar. On Belle's bedside table was a small stack of books they'd gotten from the library. There was also a piece of parchment on which the girls had been jotting down possible name ideas for their babies. Ruby like Sapphire and Roan, while Belle was leaning more towards Minerva and Eugene.

The girls were having so much fun together and they stayed awake until their eyelids grew heavy and the candlesticks burned down to tiny stubs. Neither Belle nor Ruby wanted the night to end and both had grown so fond of each other that they both knew it went without saying now that come hell or high water, they were going to be inseparable from now on.

Belle dreamt again of the odd little town when she finally fell asleep, but this time it wasn't for long because Ruby's voice had somehow worked itself into her subconscious, reminding her to once again stay in the present and just find the joy in the every day little things.

Belle had never slept so soundly in her entire life.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. In Which Aurora Arrives

As the weeks passed, Belle forgot her dreams of the curious little town.

It was just as well, because she had many other things to worry about, the first of which was her engagement to Gaston.

The whole thing was an arranged marriage between the two of them as means to keep Avonlea afloat so it wouldn't die out like it was threatening to. Gaston was indifferent about the situation and wasn't ready to be a father, much less to a child he didn't help create. Luckily, he and Belle were able to end things quietly like civilized adults.

Embarrassed, Gaston's parents completely cut off their finical ties to Avonlea. King Maurice had been depending heavily on the financial stability the marriage would've provided, and now that it wouldn't be happening, he didn't miss a chance to take his frustration out on Belle.

The more pressing matter facing all of them was that the ogres inhabiting the nearby mountain ranges on the kingdom borders had been spotted moving inward toward the villages, leaving a path of destroyed farmland and livestock in their wake. If things carried on like this, there'd be an uprising from the peasants.

The nearby kingdom of Dháloch was also suffering because of the ogres, but moreover because of a horrible draught.

Dháloch also happened to be home to King Maurice's other sister, Briar Rose, who was often referred to as the 'Sleeping Beauty,' having long ago survived a sleeping curse bestowed upon her by the lunatic fairy, Maleficent. Briar Rose and her husband, Prince Phillip, had a daughter by the name of Aurora and so as to keep her safe, Aurora's parents were sending her to stay in her uncle's palace until the unrest in Dháloch was all sorted out.

Word had it that Aurora wasn't coming alone, but Belle didn't really care because she was excited to see her cousin again and because she was excited for to introduce her to Ruby.

_That_ poor girl, however, had been very upset lately and hadn't explained why. Belle was determined to fix it.

* * *

"Come on, Ruby, you know you can tell me anything."

The girls were sitting on a spacious window-seat near the stables, basking in the afternoon sunlight.

"What's the matter?"

The older girl extracted a lace handkerchief out of her dress pocket and dabbed the corner of her eyes with it. "Today is my husband's birthday, and he'd be twenty-five. He was my soulmate, my one True Love, and he wanted our child so badly, but now they're never going to have a chance to even meet!"

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do?"

"Being my sister now is more than enough, and I appreciate it so much." Ruby sighed shakily. "I came here just two days after Peter died because I couldn't bear the thought of spending the rest of my life in my village without him. He and the rest of the men on that trip fell prey to a wolf attack, and the one man who survived it didn't last long."

"So a wolf attacked your husband and his friends?"

"It was actually _three_ wolves, and Peter and the boys were on their way home from trading at the market when it happened. Had I gone with, I could've been able to make the wolves understand that they meant no harm..."

"Had you gone with, you wouldn't have stood a chance; you and your child would _also_ be dead."

"I suppose that's true." Ruby traced shapes over her baby bump absently. "It doesn't stop me from missing Peter."

"He was the love of your life, and I've always believed that _that _kind of love is impossible to forget, no matter the circumstances."Leaning forward, Belle put her hands on top of Ruby's. "Not all is lost, though - now you're going to have a very special way to remember him by forever. You'll be able to tell your sweet little one everything about his or her papa, and remind the baby that they are loved by you and also by their own little guardian angel."

Ruby's heart started overflowing with gratitude. "Thank you, Belle."

"You are so very welcome."

Belle casually turned their conversation towards fun things to do with Aurora and her company when they arrived as Ruby cleaned herself up, but the moment was ruined when Elodie came running up to them. Jealous that she'd been replaced as a Royal companion by a peasant, Elodie shot Ruby a look of near disgust before speaking to Belle.

_"There_ you are! Aurora's caravan just arrived!"

Belle slid off the window-seat and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress as Ruby followed suit behind her.

"Thank you, Elodie. Will you be joining us?"

"I must decline; brother needs me."

Without even a look back, Elodie turned and left. Belle stared after her.

"I know that my father is her brother, but what business does she have with him at all? Papa is very vocal about a woman's place in his court."

Ruby shrugged and began directing Belle towards the in the stables. "The less we concern ourselves with her, the better, and you know it. Now let's go welcome our guests."

* * *

When they reached the stables, Aurora's luggage and horses were being attended to by the staff, but it wasn't until Belle and Ruby were a few feet away from the carriage that one of the footmen opened the door and extended a hand to one of the passengers - Aurora.

With her sparkling tiara in her hair, she emanated regality already, but her cascading purple riding dress and the tan fur-trimmed hood was draped over her shoulders just topped it off. When she stepped out, it took her a moment to regain her center of gravity and Belle immediately saw why - Aurora was noticeably pregnant!

Aurora didn't pay attention to Belle and Ruby just yet, turning back instead to the carriage and holding her hands out to someone else, a child, judging by the sounds of her coaxing. Sure enough, a little girl of about three years old appeared and used Aurora as leverage to exit the carriage. With her olive-colored skin, rounded facial features, almond-shaped eyes and long dark hair, it was clear that the child wasn't Aurora's, but she responded to Aurora with great affection, so the two were close.

The little girl wore a light blue traveling dress, complete with a darker blue velvet riding hood and a pair of simple shoes that made her look like a living doll, and Belle just wanted to hug her. The child caught sight of Belle watching her, so she pressed her face into Aurora's belly, trying to hide herself.

The girl's mother, who was also dressed for traveling and looked like a future version of her daughter, was the last to step out of the carriage, but the first thing she did was pick her daughter up and set her on her hip so she could speak softly with her.

Satisfied that her companions were alright, Aurora rushed over to Belle and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to see you, Belle and - what's this?" When they pulled apart, Aurora's eyes had fallen on Belle's baby bump. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" Belle answered gleefully, reaching out to touch Aurora's own pregnant bulge. "I could ask the same of you!"

"I guess I came here for refuge for them, as well."

"I beg your pardon? _'Them,'_ as in _twins?"_

Aurora pressed Belle's hand a little firmer against her belly, and the pressure elicited a few sets of powerful kicks beneath their palms.

"I don't have names for them yet, but I sincerely hope that one of them is a boy so the family does not die out. I'm sorry that I didn't alert you or Uncle Maurice beforehand; there was just no time."

Belle smiled reassuringly at her. "Not to worry - if you're still here by the time your children are born, we'll make nurseries for them. The palace is your home now, for as long as you need it."

_"My_ home?" Aurora's pint-sized traveling companion finally spoke up. "Is it my home, too?"

"Yes!" Belle chirped. "What's your name?"

The little girl blushed at the attention and buried her face in her mother's neck this time. Laughing, her mother approached Belle. Normally, Belle would've been receptive to the friendliness, but the way the new girl approached her sort of creeped her out slightly - it was with an air of acquaintanceship.

"Belle, I'm so happy to see you again! What news do you have of Storybrooke and of Emma, Mary Margaret, David and Henry?"

"We've never met before; how do you know my name? What's a Storybrooke, and who are those people you mentioned?"

Mulan was taken aback, almost hurt. "Don't you remember helping me to fight the Yaoguai?"

"No... should I?"

Belle was utterly confused and determined to get to the bottom of what Mulan was talking about, but was relieved when Aurora intervened, putting a hand on Mulan's arm.

"I told you it wouldn't be wise to bring this up right now, Mulan. Let's talk about it later, hm?"

Belle was immediately distracted by the exchange between her cousin and her companion, taking note of their intimacy.

Ruby, meanwhile, crouched down on the ground so she could be eye level with Mulan's daughter, who'd slid out of her mother's arms and was now examining Ruby with curiosity.

"Hello, little one." Ruby greeted her. "What's your name?"

"Lanying." She answered shyly. "It means blue."

"I'm Ruby, and I was named after the gem."

"Neat!"

Using slight of hand, Ruby pulled a small wolf toy out of her pocket and offered it to Lanying.

"This is for you."

The toddler gave Ruby a peck on the cheek and hugged the toy close. "Thank you!"

When Ruby straightened up, Lanying was holding tightly to Ruby's dress, not ready to let go for anything. Amused, Belle turned to Aurora and Mulan.

"We must pay my father a visit so he knows that you all are here, but is there anything that either of you require beyond that for the time being? Would you like to have a rest?"

"Not at the moment." Aurora shook her head. "I have two very bouncy babies growing inside me, and they barely tolerated the carriage ride here. They'd give me even more grief if I slept while they were both awake."

"Alright, then. I'll have someone bring a picnic out to the menagerie for us."

Belle issued the proper orders to a nearby servant and turned to Mulan as the servant departed.

"What about you?"

"Do you have some kind of weapon range or perhaps a knight whom I can challenge in a sword fight? All of the unrest in this realm makes me want to brush up on my combat skills."

"We have all of that, and if you fancy a particular sword, you may keep it."

Mulan bowed to convey her thanks and followed Belle and Ruby as they led her, Aurora and Lanying out of the stables and to the throne room where the king was deep in strategic plans with his war council... and Elodie?

"Look who the cat dragged in." Elodie sneered when she saw them.

"Curb your tongue!" Maurice barked at her. "You may be my sister, but this is my palace and if I catch you disrespecting Belle or her new companions, or even Aurora, I will have you thrown out faster than you can blink!"

Elodie sobered up immediately, but continued to shoot her nieces murderous looks. Maurice ignored her and hailed his daughter.

"What is it you want, Belle?"

"Ruby and I just came to tell you that Aurora has made it here safely, and that she has brought two companions with her."

Maurice moved from his daughter to his niece. "Was there any trouble during your journey?"

"No trouble, uncle, thank you for asking."

"How are your parents?"

"Upset we had to part ways, but hopeful that we will meet again." Aurora had serious doubts about that. "I also had to send my fiancé off to fight in the ogre wars that are already starting just a day's journey outside of Dháloch."

The girl's words trailed off and she touched a hand to her belly as her babies took turns punching and kicking her. Maurice didn't fail to notice this.

"You're pregnant, Aurora?"

"Indeed."

"Just what I need - another pregnant girl to worry about..."

"I promise that I'll stay out of your way, uncle."

"Very good." He murmured his approval and then turned back to his daughter. "Belle?"

She stepped forward. "Yes, papa?"

"For as long as Aurora is with us, she's your responsibility. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Whatever she needs, it'll be up to you to take care of that."

"Yes, papa."

Maurice addressed Ruby. "And you - if Aurora gives birth while she is with us, you are to get your grandmother or a midwife to attend to her."

"Yes, your majesty."

Appeased, Maurice finally spoke to Mulan, who had been observing silently this whole time. "What's your name, then? How old are you?"

Mulan gave a nod of respect as she answered. "My name is Fa Mulan, and I'm seventeen, your highness."

"Where are you from?"

"A land across the sea called China. I come from a noble house that has conducted business with the Kingdom of Dháloch for many an age, and that is how I came to know Aurora. She has been my companion as of late, and a second mother to my child."

"What brought you to our land?"

"My home kingdom is under siege by our enemies, the Huns. My father sent me away to Dháloch to be safe, and when things began to go badly over there, I came here with Aurora and my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Maurice nodded to Lanying, who still hadn't let go of Ruby's dress. "Is this her?"

"Yes, your majesty. Her name is Lanying, and she's three."

Upon a quick demonstration from Ruby, Lanying curtseyed to the king, who nodded kindly to her before scrutinizing Mulan further. Something about the way this girl carried herself said that she was fiercely independent but also used to the kind of respect that the Royals in this land expected. If Maurice played his cards right, he could be sitting on top of a gold mine; starting now, he was going to show her as much respect as he could.

"If there aren't enough of Belle's childhood things around to suffice for your daughter's needs, do not be afraid to send a servant to the marketplace for more."

"Thank you, your majesty. I am very grateful for your generosity and hospitality."

"Tell me, Fa Mulan - are you married?"

"No, I am not, but I was engaged to Lanying's father. What happened to him is another matter." Mulan raised an eyebrow and questioned him, quite unafraid. "Why are you asking these things?"

Belle knew exactly what her father was doing - trying to set her up in another engagement as quickly as possible, so she spoke in a pointed tone.

"I think that's quite enough, don't you? You have your schematics to get back to with Elodie and the war council."

"Yes, yes, I do." And just like that, Maurice assumed his businesslike air once again. "I'd better not find any of you underfoot."

"I promise that you won't, papa. Good day."

"What was that about?" Mulan asked once they were back out in the main corridor. "Your father is a very curious man."

Aurora's words came out in a near snarl. "A little too curious, if you ask me."

Mulan gave Aurora's hand a gentle squeeze and spoke soothingly to her in Chinese, the way a married couple would. Unbeknownst to them, Belle's understanding in the language was perfectly clear, and she was a tad surprised to hear Mulan speak to Aurora the way lovers do - and that Aurora understood - but nevertheless, Belle was glad that at least someone around her was happy.

Ruby moved things along by flagging down a passing page. "Ichabod, isn't it?"

"Yes, Miss Ruby."

Even though the girl who always wore red wasn't born a Royal, Ichabod was required to treat her with respect because she was Princess Belle's new companion. Ichabod found it easy, though, because Miss Ruby was very nice.

"What is it you require?"

"Mulan here is now a guest of Princess Belle's and she would like to go down to the armory to practice her combat skills. Will you please show her the way and help her find whatever she wishes for?"

"Yes, Miss Ruby."

Ichabod waited patiently for Mulan to say goodbye to Lanying before following Ruby's instructions and leading Mulan away from them through a side corridor.

"Well, that's her taken care of." Aurora commented. "Which way to the menagerie? You said there would be food?"

Belle had a laugh at her cousin's expense and led the group to main floor passageway behind the grand staircase.

"This way, remember? Everything should be ready by the time we get there!"


End file.
